Lord of Darkness
=Realm of Darkness= Extended Nation Information Realm of Darkness is a growing, mostly developed, and aging nation at 509 days old with citizens primarily of Russian ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Realm of Darkness work diligently to produce Lumber and Furs as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Realm of Darkness is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within Realm of Darkness to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Realm of Darkness allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Realm of Darkness believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. Realm of Darkness will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. New Pacific Order Lord of Darkness joined the Cyberverse in December of 2008. He spent around a month investigating and examining alliances, trying to find one that would be a good fit for him. He came across the New Pacific Order's website, and since it appeared organized and professional, Lord of Darkness believed the alliance would be well organized and professional. He joined the New Pacific Order on January 1st, 2009. =Jobs and Positions= Lord of Darkness has held many jobs in Pacifica. He is well known for getting rapid promotions in his favorite departments. Lord of Darkness is probably best known for his work in the Praetorian Guard and Military Intelligence. Lord of Darkness's Current Job Dogtags '''Lord of Darkness's Former Job Dogtags Military Command Praetorian Guard Lord of Darkness joined the Praetorian Guard on May 8th, 2009. Out of all of his jobs, the Praetorian Guard is Lord of Darkness's favorite. On the 24th of May 2010 he was promoted to Praetorian Centurion and has held that position ever since. Military Intelligence Lord of Darkness joined Military Intelligence in August of 2009. He worked hard and showed his dedication to this important department, demonstrating his work ethic. In the words of Gandroff, one of his fellow Cryptographers in Military Intelligence His ability to maintain that frantic pace without sacrificing quality led to his promotion to Tactical Analyst, which he describes as one of the best moments in his CN career. He has been awarded several Outstanding Intelligence Officer Rewards for his excellent work within Military Intelligence. Imperial Academy Lord of Darkness joined the Imperial Academy in May of 2009 as an Instructor, grading tests and questioning prospective applicants. His hard work led to recognition by the Schoolmaster of the Academy, and he was promoted to Professor of the Imperial Academy. His current duties include overseeing applicant questioning as well as approving or denying applications and overseeing the academy. He continues the high standards established by the New Pacific Order by ensuring all new members are on par with what is expected from members of the New Pacific Order. On May 30th 2010 Lord of Darkness was promoted to Faculty Dean of the Imperial Academy. Recruiter Corps Tech Corps Media Corps Awards Ribbon Bar CN Tournament Edition Roman Empire Under Construction The Fellowship Lord of Darkness joined The Fellowship on .... Soon after he was promoted to Lieutenant. During round seven he was emperor of The Fellowship since NeoGandalf wanted to take a break from Tournament Edition. He began restructuring the alliance to make it more efficient. When NeoGandalf came back to Tournament Edition at the beginning of round eight he became the first regent of The Fellowship. Government of The Fellowship Category:Member of The Fellowship (Tournament Edition)